Welcome to the Normal World
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Damon and Stefan are somehow transported into the normal world, where there is nothing supernatural whatsoever. There they meet fangirls: Trinity Baker and Megan Wilson. Everything may seem alright at first, but did the two vampire brothers come to this new world alone? Damon/OC Stefan/OC R and R!
1. Delicious Suprise

**I've wanted to write a story like this for a long time so I hope it doesn't disappoint! Reviews are awesome by the way!**

Trinity knocked on the door. Her soft, black curls rested on her shoulders which were covered by a green waist length jacket. She adjusted her bag higher so she could carry both that and her purse.

The door swung open.

"Hey, Megs...I decided to take you up on your offer. You have any room for one more girl?"

Megan smiled, "Sure, no problem." She wrapped her arm around Trinity's back and led her inside. They headed up the carpeted steps then dropped the bags down in her room.

"Mom and Dad are out but I'm sure they won't mind you sleeping over for a while, at least until all the parent business is sorted out," Megan said. Trinity looked down at the floor. Her mom had been distraught ever since her father was arrested. Which lead her to constant drinking. Trinity always envied Megan in that way, she had a sane and caring mom and dad and two twin brothers. Her family was perfect.

Megan noticed Trinity was feeling down and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, your mom will be better soon and you'll be able to see her before you know it."

Megan grinned. "I know what will make you feel better! Let's watch Vampire Diaries! I'm sure the sexiness of Stefan will make you feel much better!"

Trinity couldn't help but grin back. Watching Vampire Diaries always brought them closer. "No way! Damon is so much hotter...I mean, did you see his butt?!"

Megan rolled her eyes, "Whatever, lets just watch." She grabbed the remote off the floor and turned on the mini flat screen.

"What episode?"

Trinity flopped herself onto Megan's bed. "How about 4x15?"

Megan frowned, "Stand by Me? We've watched that episode about million times." Megan climbed on the bed next to her best friend.

"So?" Trinity began, "I can never get enough of that Bamon hug, so adorable!" She squealed.

"Fine," Megan said as she turned to her DVR.

Trinity and Megan were watching for around a half an hour before the light went out.

"What the hell?" Trinity got on her feet. "What's going on?"

Megan reached her hands out and cautiously walked over to her underwear drawer. "The lights went out," she said as she grabbed a box of matches.

"No kidding," Trinity said sarcastically.

Suddenly, as Megan began lighting a match, they heard a noise. Trinity bit her lip, "Is it your parents?"

Megan shook her head, "Their not supposed to be home for another two hours and the twins are at a sleep over." They heard the noise again, this time it was a high-pitched buzzing sound. It abruptly stopped and the lights turned back on.

"Okay, super creepy," Trinity said. They both walked down the steps slowly. Megan had grabbed a bat from her brothers' room so she went first.

"Oh my god," Megan said before running over to the center of the living room. She was looking down at something...or maybe someone.

She looked wide-eyed down at the floor. "Trin, Your gonna wanna see this." Trinity walked over to her friend and almost screamed when she saw the two men laying on the ground unconscious.

"Its Paul and Ian! Passed out in my living room!" Megan said.

"This is so weird," Trinity whispered under her breath. She dropped to her knees beside the two and began digging through Ian's leather jacket pocket.

Megan raised an eyebrow toward her. "What're you doing?!"

Trinity remained silent for a bit longer until she found what she had been searching for. A phone. "Got it." Trinity stood back up and stepped closer to Megan so she could see the screen too. Clicking to contacts, Trinity scrolled through the strange list of names.

"Check this out...Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline..."

Megan looked down to the ground...trying to make sense of all this. "So...do you think they were filming before passing out...in my house?"

"No," Trinity began, "I think this is the real Damon and Stefan, this is amazing! God...he's even hotter in person! It's like magic or something."

Megan folded her arms. "Trin, we both know there's no such thing as magic."

"Megs," Trinity said in the same annoying tone, folding her arms as well, "There has to be, if there isn't...how do explain this?"

Megan frowned.

"Look, I'll prove it to you." Trinity began running her fingers through her jet black hair, brainstorming for some sort of idea. Anything. Then it finally hit her. She was surprised she didn't think of it before.

"Ha! I have an idea," she said smiling, "And if I'm wrong, I'll...let you have my digital camera but if I'm right you have to...give me those boots I love."

Megan grinned. "Your on!"

With that, Trinity knelt back down to the floor and put two fingers on Ian or Damon's neck. She felt for a pulse. After a few seconds of that, Trinity shot back up into a standing position.

"No pulse," Trinity said, feeling accomplished. But what she wasn't expecting was the noise that passed through Megan's lips. The blond covered her mouth with her hand.

"There dead?! There are are two dead celebrity bodies in my house!?" Megan suddenly looked like she was having a panic attack.

Trinity grabbed her by the shoulders and did what she thought would help and shook her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Megan! GET A GRIP! Calm down!"

Megan froze, looking fairly terrified. "I don't think there dead, I really do think their from Vampire Diaries. Just wait an hour or so and if they don't wake up then you can have all the freak outs you want, okay?" Trinity said.

Megan hesitantly nodded her head.

"Help me get them upstairs." Megan and Trinity carried them up the steps one by one. Each man was extremely difficult to get to Megan's room but they ended up succeeding. The whole time, Trinity was thinking about them. Could they really be the main characters of their favorite TV show? And if they are, why did they come here? And more importantly, how?

After getting them in Megan's room, she and Trinity crawled back onto the bed and sat there for a while. Neither of them wanted to continue watching the show. They couldn't risk Klaus coming out next? Trinity had to admit Klaus was pretty hot but never, ever wanted to come in contact with him.

Suddenly, they heard a gasping sound. Both girls' head's jerked to the side to stare at the waking man.

I knew it, Trinity thought. She was thankful she wouldn't have to check Megan in to a mental hospital anytime soon.

"What the-?" Damon groaned, coughing as he sat up. Damon's eyes were squeezed shut, but when he opened them, they were wide as they saw the two girls staring at him.

Stefan woke up too, having a coughing fit before following his brother's gaze.

"Where the hell are we?" Damon said, climbing to his feet. Wow he was tall, and so handsome, Trinity thought, I wish he would turn around just for a- No! more important things to think about Trinity!

Megan swallowed then looked to her friend for help. She clearly had no idea what to say.

"I'm Trinity and this is Megan...welcome to the normal world."

**R AND R! Btw, happy belated International Women's Day! LOL**


	2. Two Bloodsucking Guys Released

**Hey, this is Natalie! The author of this story (Undying Love13) is kinda busy with school so she's writing the chapters, I'm posting them online. Sorry about the lateness, not exactly my fault but still...hopefully this chapter will make it up for you guys. **

"So you expect us to believe that Stefan and I are from a TV show called Vampire Diaries and we came here, into your world...through your TV?"

Trinity sighed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying...not the TV part, I actually don't know where you came from." She caught Stefan and Damon exchanging a looks. They must think she's crazy. And why shouldn't they? If someone told her that she just came into another world from a vampire show than she would think they were nuts too.

"I know," Trinity said, having an idea. She nudged Megan with her arm, gesturing to the TV remote.

Megan grabbed it and pointed it toward the TV. "We can start with the pilot," Megan said, going to Netflix and clicked the episode.

"For over a century I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world..."

* * *

The four watched the whole episode. Trinity couldn't help but watch Damon. This was just insane! Damon Salvatore! Sitting a few feet away from them! Trinity would look at Damon for about five minutes each time before Damon would look her way. Even if she wasn't looking at him, she could still feel the smirk on his face. That was immensely embarrassing. At the end of the episode, Damon and Stefan looked dumbstruck.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Damon said.

"Turn on the next one," Stefan said. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Damon chuckled. "Look who's becoming quite the fangirl." Stefan shot Damon a look.

"I'm serious, this is strange, if what you two say is true then if you show us the episode after the one we're currently in...we'll know exactly what will happen next...thus, keeping Elena safe from Klaus," Stefan said, urging Megan to click the next episode.

Trinity scratched the back of her neck, unsure about what to do. "Um...Megan, can I see you in the hallway?"

"Sure, but-" Trinity cut her off by gripping her arm and pulling her hard off the bed. She walked her out of the room and in the living room. She pulled Megan out the door and a few steps out of the house.

"You said the hallway, why are we out here, I'm freezing!" She complained, rubbing her arms up and down. Her pink and white striped shorts were extremely tiny and sent shivers through her body.

"They could hear us in there," she answered. Trinity released her friend's arm and wrapped Megan in her own sapphire blue robe. "Better?!"

"Much," Megan grinned.

"Good," she began, "I don't think we should show them the episodes."

Megan frowned. "Why not? I think its cute that Stefan is so anxious to watch himself on TV, I still can't believe there up there."

Trinity fought the urge to giggle, squeal, and jump up and down with her best friend about the two gorgeous guys sitting upstairs, but there were more pressing issues at the moment.

"But what if they watch and it messes with their lives. For all we know it could get them killed. And I don't think they will be as appealing DEAD!"

"Okay, okay, I get your point."

Trinity bit her lip, "So...what do we do now?"

Megan groaned. "I don't know, you're the one with all the ideas."

"Well for starters, I suggest we go back upstairs before they turn on the episodes themselves."

* * *

"Umm...the remote is kind of MIA right now, plus we have school in the morning so...rain check on the whole TVD marathon!" Trinity said when they got back in the room.

Damon gave her a look that said 'I wasn't born yesterday, dimwit', folding his arms. "It's amazing how a person can be so bad at lying. Just give me the damn remote."

Stefan tuned in there. "Damon, leave them alone, we have no right. This is their house and we can't force them into letting us use their personal belongings, although, it is a little disappointing."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. Such a do-gooder. Always playing by the rules. "Fine, I'll find somewhere else to watch it."

He was out of the house without a second thought.

"Stefan! You have to go after him!" Trinity pleaded. Stefan flashed out of the house in a millisecond.

That's when it hit her. Out of all the dumb things she could have done today, Trinity had to pick the mother load out of the pile.

"I just released not one but two vampires in a world where there is no ounce of supernatural existence. I might as well just damned the Earth."


End file.
